Love in Narnia
by screamingsilent
Summary: What if the Pevensie children weren't the only ones who got into Narnia? Follow the story of Maggie Gold as she travels into Narnia with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. T because I'm paranoid. Peter OC
1. Trailer

**Hey so this is my first story so please no flames and don't hate me too much **

**Characters: **

**Peter- William Moseley **

**Maggie-? Vote on who should be Maggie I'm picturing a blonde but I'm open to suggestions. Either review or vote on my poll!!**

**Susan- Anna Popplewell**

**Edmund- Skandar Keynes**

**Lucy- Georgie Henley**

**Songs-N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia nor any of its characters a) bc I'm not a dead old guy and b) because if I did do you honestly think I'd be writing my story here and c) Susan and Caspian would somehow find a way to be together!!!! I do however own the plot—ish and Maggie Gold!!! ;-)**

**Trailer**

**One lost boy**

_Cut to a shot of Peter walking down the street._

**One broken girl**

_Cut to a shot of Maggie crying into her pillow._

**Brought together by chance.**

"_We're worried you're going to the Professor's."_

"_Yesterday was too close, you're going to the Professor's."_

**One little girl will open the door**

_Cut to Lucy and the wardrobe_

**But when the adventure's just beginning,**

**Will an insecurity keep them apart?**

"_Maggie, why are you dressed like that?"_

"_I don't belong here, you do, but I don't,"_

"_Maggie…"_

**A story of heartbreak,**

_Cut to a shot of Maggie crying_

**Adventure,**

_Shot of Maggie sword fighting with Edmund_

**And love….**

_Shot of Maggie and Peter kissing_

_**Starring**_

_**Peter Pevensie**_

_Shot of Peter in armor fighting on a unicorn _

_**Maggie Gold**_

_Shot of Maggie smiling and curtsying _

_**IN**_

_**Love in Narnia**_

Please review and tell me what you think please please with sugar on top. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. Tell me what you think and I promise the story will be better than the trailer I can't write play. Thank you


	2. Peter gets the news

**I decided to just publish this just in case any body actually reads it. So first chapter, I know you probably are all just DYING to read it lol jk. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes here you go, Enjoy!**

**Characters: **

**Peter- William Moseley **

**Maggie-? Vote on who should be Maggie I'm picturing a blonde but I'm open to suggestions. Either review or vote on my poll!!**

**Susan- Anna Popplewell**

**Edmund- Skandar Keynes**

**Lucy- Georgie Henley**

**Songs- I'm Not in Love by 10cc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia nor any of its characters a) bc I'm not a dead old guy and b) because if I did do you honestly think I'd be writing my story here and c) Susan and Caspian would somehow find a way to be together!!!! I do however own the plot—ish and Maggie Gold!!! ;-)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Professor**_

Maggie Gold sat in her room that she really didn't like anymore, the last time she had painted it she was in third grade and loved pink, really how long can you live in one room without getting tired of it? She sat in her room waiting for a phone call, she felt a little stupid waiting. She should be out, it was Friday, she should be hanging with her friends but no, she was waiting for her stupid boyfriend to call.

When Maggie first started going out with Noah Diamond, funniest guy in school, she thought herself in love with him. After a few strong words, controlling comments, and broken promises she wasn't so sure anymore. If she loved Noah, why did she get so annoyed when she waited for his call for hours.

"I'm not in love, So don't forget it, It's just a silly phase I'm going through--" Graham Gouldman's voice played as her phone went off. I know, I know, I'm not in love? That's totally a sign right? Not to Maggie, it was just one of her favorite songs.

"Hello?" Maggie answered her phone breathlessly after finding it.

"Hey Babe, listen, I can't talk Dylan's here and we're going somewhere," she heard a voice in the background yell, "We're going our!" and Noah laugh before, "So yeah, I can't talk. Oh, hey and also I'm gunna have to cancel our day tomorrow too. Mike got a bunch of tickets for the game, so we're all going, sorry baby, gotta go. Bye!"

Maggie heard a click and then a dial tone…. She was surprised though she shouldn't have been. It's not the first call like that and it wouldn't be the last, though usually he let her get in at least a bye, or an ok, or a something!

Maggie stared at her phone for a minute before grabbing her pillow and screaming.

At the exact moment Maggie was reaching for her pillow, on the other side of the world Peter Pevensie sat across the breakfast from his dad.

Roger Pevensie looked down at his son, regretting already what he was to tell him. "Peter," that was a start a least he thought," Peter, as you know, me and your mum haven't exactly been getting along lately. It's getting worse and it doesn't look like it's going to get better."

"Father," the blonde-haired boy interrupted, "I understand you're going, and you want me to help Lu, Susan, and Ed.

Roger offered a small smile.

Peter knew that smile, "That's not all is it?"

"Um, no, no it's not, we're getting, getting a divorce."

"Oh, I see…"

"I'm sorry, and there's something else. With this whole thing, we, your mother and I, have decided, that we're sending you and your siblings to live with your Uncle Kirk. Professor Kirk. Just tell this whole messy business is over I promise."

"Dad, no you can't just send us away!"

"Peter, I'm sorry, we're worried, you're going to the Professor's and that's final!" Roger looked down, "I'm sorry, we just don't want you to have to deal with this, I promise, this will be over before you know it.

Maggie smacked her alarm clock groaning as she got up from her bed. It was her last day of sophomore year in hell of as the principal called it Los Angles High.

"Time for school sweetie," Mrs. Gold called up from the kitchen.

Maggie looked out her window kids were already laughing with their friends in clumps on the sidewalk book bags and purses thrown casually over one shoulder.

After getting dressed, Maggie slid down the stair banister to the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting at the breakfast table was Mr. Gold. He was a fairly rich man who owned an industry of something Maggie wasn't quite sure, all she knew was he was rich and had to have bodyguards follow him everywhere.

"Hi, daddy," Maggie said pecking him on the cheek and as par usual asked, "What's happening in the World today?"

Over his newspaper Mr. Gold answered, "Hmmmm………. Seems some terrorist group is continuing it's rampage on industry owners across America…."

"Oh, daddy, there's nothing to worry about. This is LA, why would here be a target?" Maggie replied with a laugh as she got up. "Well I'm off to school see ya!"

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Mr. Gold mumbled still reading his newspaper.

Please r+r!!!! it would make me feel awesome!!!


	3. Siblings and a party

**So I'm sorry it took so long to post this I have limited internet access so I'll mostly be posting on the weekend but only one more week till Summer break, so I'll be able to post more often!!! Just in case you haven't noticed this, this story is set in current time thx! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and here you go:**

**Characters: **

**Peter- William Moseley **

**Maggie-? Vote on who should be Maggie I'm picturing a blonde but I'm open to suggestions. Either review or vote on my poll!!**

**Susan- Anna Popplewell**

**Edmund- Skandar Keynes**

**Lucy- Georgie Henley**

**Songs-N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia nor any of its characters a) bc I'm not a dead old guy and b) because if I did do you honestly think I'd be writing my story here and c) Susan and Caspian would somehow find a way to be together!!!! I do however own the plot—ish and Maggie Gold!!! ;-)**

**PPOV**

Peter's school had just gotten out the previous week and he was finally home for the summer. At least for now, according to his dad he and his siblings should be leaving in a week for Uncle Kirk's house. _I can't believe he's actually sending us away jeez I could help him he wouldn't have to just go at it on his own! I could help him! _Peter thought

"Peter could you go get your sister from school? I just don't seem up to it sweetie." Helen Pevensie shouted from her bedroom. Peter didn't have to look to know that his mom was in bed with the curtains drawn and the lights out. Ever since he'd gotten back this was how she'd been acting. At first he was worried and well now, while he was still worried, he guessed he knew the answer: her 17 year marriage was ending.

"Uh, sure mom," he answered, he didn't know how to act around her anymore, she was so sad anymore, before she was the happy mom who was always cooking, now she was just….just…..

As Peter walked down the street, he was struck with just how alone he felt, his brother was a pain, his sister hated him, and well Lucy, Lucy was just Lucy.

"Peter!" speak of the devil Peter thought, scooping up his little sister into his arms and giving her a hug.

"And who do we have here? It couldn't be Ms. Lucy Pevensie, future queen of England could it?" Peter said pretending to be shocked and shy at the same time. Then he turned play-serious, holding up an invisible microphone he said, "Ms. Pevensie, Ms. Pevensie, please who are you wearing? Would you like to give a comment? Please over here, over here!"

"Peter!!" the 10 year old red head laughed from her brother's arms. She smiled and laughed and said, "Well Mr. Pevensie, I'm wearing a GAP original and my tiara should be here annnnny day now."

Peter laughed and play-bowed to his laughing sister as she curtsied trying not to laugh. "Well malady, shall we?"

"We shall," Peter grabbed his sister's hand and swung her up on her back to give her a piggy-back.

**MPOV**

"Maggie!!! Girly! Finally, where have you been?" a dark haired girl ran up behind the startled teenage girl.

"Hey Missy," Maggie got over her shock and said hi to her best friend, Missy Macready. "I was nowhere, just heading to school, why? What happened?"

"You'll never guess?! Well, actually, you probably already know, I mean you're more obsessed than even I am….." Missy was in a frenzy blabbing about who-knows-what.

"Wait, obsessed? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, as if you didn't know! Two tickets, you, me, and the biggest group since the beetles!!!!!"

"What are you talking about? Two tickets, you, me, and The Script; what are you talking about?" Me and my friend love the Script** (A/N they rock!)** so if the only thing that could probably get her that excited is if one of us actually got to meet…… "OMG please tell me you're telling me that the Script is coming to our town and we're going to see them!!!!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"When? When? When?"

"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday!"

"Saturday, Saturday, wait, SATURDAY????"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I can't, my dad this big like dinner thing with a bunch of his colleagues…."

"You're killing me Mags! You have to be kidding!!!!"

"I wish, my dad is like insistent. I already tried to get out of it; my dad will kill me if I ask again! Ugh! I hate my dad!"

**PPOV**

"Mom we're here!" Peter and Lucy walked into the little house.

"Mom's in there all depressed and crazy," a black-haired boy shouted from the couch where he was watching TV.

"Ed!" shouted Lucy as Peter reached over and smacked him across the head.

"That's the woman that gave birth to you, you ungrateful little—"

"Boys, stop fighting its tiring Mother out." A prim, dark-haired girl of 14 walked into the room, interrupting Edmund and Peter's fight.

"SUSAN!!! I can't believe it's summer break, and we're all together again, I mean here we are one big happy family! You and me can do soooo many things together this holiday; like shopping, or playing make-believe, or—" Lucy started rambling as soon as she saw Susan.

"Oh Lucy, you know I'll have too much to do this summer. I won't have any time for silly games like make-believe, and Peter can take you shopping just as well as I can." Susan cut off her little sister as she walked around the room pretending to fix the room.

Lucy sighed and Peter got angry, for reasons he couldn't figure out, Lucy always wanted to hang out with Susan, maybe it was the whole sisters thing. But every time Lucy asked Susan to hang out she would always blow off the little girl. Peter and Lucy were close so he knew that each time she was blown off by Susan she got hurt a little bit more.

"Anyways, I'll be taking care of Mother all summer. That is, since the rest of you all can't take care of someone to save your life. I really wish I knew why she was so depressed—" Susan started but was cut off by Peter.

"Wait, you don't know? You won't be taking care of mum all summer, they're sending us away, to Uncle Kirk's"

"WHAT?!?!?!!?" Susan shouted her face getting red, "MOTHER?!?!?!" Susan ran into Mrs. Pevensie's room.

Peter laughed, that is, until he turned around and saw the shocked faces of his younger siblings, and the tear-filled eyes of Lucy.

"We're being sent away?"

'_Ooops'_

**MPOV **_**Saturday**_

Maggie was standing in a dress, greeting a bunch of greasy old guys that she honestly cared nothing about. Most she didn't even know who they were or what they did. She did know they had something to do with her dad, otherwise they wouldn't even be here. Another limo pulled up as she checked her watch, _'8:00, so that means Missy and David are probably just now getting to the door and giving their tickets to the ticket-guy. Then they'll probably find their seats and sit down, then the opening act, and then The Scr—'_

"Hello Ms. Gold lovely to see you again though I can tell you are off in LALA land again." A middle-aged man smiled down at Maggie with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uncle Max!!! Dad didn't tell me you were coming," Maggie laughed as she gave the man a hug.

"Well it is a business meeting, and I am your father's brother/partner. Use your God-given common sense girl. What are they teaching in those schools nowadays?"

"Algebra," Maggie said with a grin. Uncle Max laughed and gave her another hug before starting into the house.

Maggie continued imagining The Script concert as she blindly greeted each incoming guest. Finally, all the guests had come and it was time to go inside to start dinner, Maggie turned to her father and started walking towards the door.

All of a sudden, a loud noise echoed around the house, Maggie felt something hit her back as she fell down and everything went black.

**K I'm sorry I'm evil I know but if you think about it you should know what's going to happen, lol. A shout out to the person who guesses the connection between the Professor and Maggie. **** please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
